Adiós a la humanidad
by Rinna Reffsi
Summary: Pasado tres años de haber regresado a su ama, el nosferatu se da cuenta de que el tiempo humano de Integra se termina eventualmente, lo que lo lleva a la cuestión... ¿Será capaz de convertirla en contra de su voluntad ó simplemente aceptará su muerte como algo natural? Después de todo no había pasado por tanto para luego presenciar la muerte de su orgullosa Ama.


Disclaimer: Hellsing no es de mi autoría, sólo la historia.

 **Hellsing**

 **Adiós a la humanidad**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Integra...

Observó complacido y con una sutil sonrisa el envejecido cuerpo de su ama, recostada en su ancha cama. Su rostro impacible mientras durmía, ese mismo rostro que siempre había mostrado un auténtico orgullo, poderoso.

Los ojos del nosferatu, se entornaron juguetones y su sonrisa se expandía, mientas sus sombras se acercaban a la cama de integra, la quietud de la madrugada, el mudo sonido de la paz de la noche...

—Masteeeer

Integra se revolvío en su lecho al escuchar el llamado. Alucard se acercó un poco más, una mano se materializó y se deslizaba en las sábanas hasta casi tocar el cuerpo de Integra.

Una presa fácil, una vez más su exquisito cuello canela en ofrenda a él... Tragó saliva y se relamió los fríos labios con lentitud, sus colmillos relucientes cuando pasó su lengua por los mismos. Había deseado eso tantas veces, convertirla, someterla a su voluntad: ese lado sádico y retorcido quería sodomizarla, tomar posesión de su cuerpo y su alma... Y lo deseaba aún más y todavía ahora porque seguía siendo tan integral como siempre, siempre tan ella, tan devota y ridículmente fiel a su ser demoníaco. Porque lo había esperado treinta años.

Debió haber sido agonizante aún más para ella.

Sus ojos rojizos se oscurecieron de maldad ¿Lo amaba? Que ridiculez, se dijo fríamente el nosferatu, pero no lo dudaba, seguía siendo una humana después de todo. Como humana tiene esos sentimientos tan tribales que alguna vez él también comprendió y vivió...

De pronto sus ojos rojizos se volvieron como los propios de una maníaco, viendo a su juguete preferido. Tantos años matando y matando, añorando regresar a su ama para seguir... Matando. Le disgustaba pero amaba matar, y se daba cuenta de que le gustaba mucho más matar en el mundo humano junto a Integra que estar encerrado en sí mismo matando sin más.

Había una gran diferencia en eso.

Gustaba de obedecer a su ama, sin antes jugarle alguna broma con respecto a su sexualidad. Era una fascinación para el rey de los no muertos esa pequeñez.

Tuvo que aguantar tanta agonía dentro de su propio cuerpo, tanto dolor, angustia, odio... No era como si quisiera liberar a todas aquellas animas, ni que esa tórrida masa de almas lo perturbara, no. Era lo contrario, lo amaba ¿A quien pretendía engañar con lo contrario? Él había regresado, sí, pero seguía siendo el mismo desalmado vampiro. Lo sabía y estaba a gusto con ello; Integra debía ser una tonta ingenua si creía que había humanidad en él. Había recuerdos de su antigüedad como humano mas sin embargo no causaban otra emoción o sentimiento que desprecio y repugnancia a sí mismo. Alucard sabía que Integra lo aceptaba tal cual y no, no era una ingenua. La Hellsing era un témpano de hielo. Tan compleja y profunda. Ella misma era un monstruo.

Esque él... Tan sólo quería regresar otra vez con su ama legítima.

Creyó que era un depósito de basura su interior, cuando volvió a echar un vistazo, cuando absorbío a shorrodinger; ese pequeñajo parecía estar jugando a las escondidillas con él... Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar que se había tardado treinta años humanos hasta que lo encontró. Ese inútil niño gato...

 _Al menos me sirvió para algo_

 _¡Oye!_

Se quejó una voz impertinente que había logrado entrar en sus cavilaciones. Rodó los ojos fastidiado y cerró lo más que pudo su mente de ese necesario parásito que tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

Con una mano acarició levemente los cabellos plateados de Integra, contorneó cual viento su delicada mejilla derecha, escuchandola respirar y la contempló una vez más.

Era hermosa.

Una belleza.

Su condesa.

Cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos, volvían a ser juguetones. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras lo único que hacía era observarla. Inevitablemente los ojos se le iban al cuello de Integra. No podía, se recordaba. Integra nunca dejaría de ser humana, él lo sabía. Y esa misma convicción de ella era lo que impulsaba al nosferatu a observarla cada día, cada noche... Siempre escrutando su actuar para poder encontrar algún indicio, alguna grieta en esa barrera de humanidad fría que era todo ella. ¿Porqué se negaba? Era muy divertido, o al menos lo era para él.

Era tan excitante luchar con grandes enemigos, Alexander Anderson fue uno de ellos ¡Vaya que disfrutó mucho su actuación! Y ese traidor de Walter ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Él, Alucard había confiado en él, incluso a él lo había engañado. El shinigami de la muerte, aquél enclenque chiquillo que parecía saber más de la vida que él mismo, un demonio. También disfrutó del combate con él, pero lamentaba que su cuerpo vampirico fuese defectuoso; estaba seguro que pudo haberlo amenazado seriamente si éste hubiese estado en condiciones.

Una larga y cruenta batalla habrían tenido.

También era cierto que su viejo cuerpo era mucho mejor que ese rejuvenecido por el chip, simplemente porque podía envejecer y morir.

Aunque no siempre era divertido y acababa aburriendose de su monotonía al no encontrar oponentes de su ancho y altura lo cual sucedía a menudo; aún así quizá al lado de Integra podría...

Frunció el seño al comprender. Él era un monstruo, un chupasangre, un demonio, él ya no contaba con su humanidad, la había canjeado convirtiéndose en un...

 _Degenerado_

Sí, lo era, era algo que ostentaba con orgullo, era todo lo malo... Espera qué?...

 _No lo creería, en verdad eres un viejo pervertido..._

Gruñó muy molesto, otra vez ese mocoso, se dijo.

 _¡Largo!_

Gritó en su mente, volviendose una entidad completamente oscura. Amenazando con estrangular a ese gato de mil maneras posibles. ¿Qué no tenía a quién molestar? ¿Porque no se largaba y lo dejaba en paz de una vez?

 _No puedo. si me permitieras, si me dieras, si me obsequiaras un poquito de libertad como lo hace Seras con el capitán Bernadotte yo podría..._

Resongó el crío mitad gato mitad niño, hasta que una espesa nube de niebla acorraló a su alma dentro del cuerpo de Alucard

 _Aghhh yo no... Alucard-sama_

Alucard sonrió al escuchar llamarlo por un honorífico, siempre lo hacía para que dejara de someterlo. Su voz ahogada deleitaba al sucio vampiro. El niño gato pataleaba en busca de librarse, pero era imposible.

 _No diré... a la señora Integra... Que.. Eres un voyeris..._

Lo hizo desaparecer antes de que terminara la palabra, gruñó una vez más y suspiró cansado. Y se recordó que debía atormentar al criajo ese por haberse osado llamar _señora_ a su ama Integra.

Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba para estar en ese lugar -Y ala vez no- Ya lo hubiera desechado... Aunque no era posible y lo sabía, ya lo había probado, ya nunca podría deshacerse de esa garrapata rubia con forma de gato y niño. Era su martirio, su cruz.

Nunca paraba de hablar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello... Qué irónico. No sabía como el Mayor podía aguantar tanto fastidio con ese mocoso insolente.

Suspiró una vez más y centró su atención en la humana que seguía durmiendo. Habían pasado tres años desde que el vampiro regresara a su ama. En ese tiempo comprobó que Seras Victoria había avanzado muy bien en su entrenamiento como un no vivo. La pequeña Seras aún seguía conservando su humanidad, era tan extraño. Tan sólo necesitaba del francés para estar completa. Si hubiese sabido que el francés estaría encantado, se lo hubiera ofrecido desde un principio, ignorando los chillidos del capitán. Y asegurándose así de que podía seguir existiendo sin necesidad de esa cosa rubia con orejas de gato.

Sería aburrido. Si eso hubiese ocurrido así ¿no?

 _De todos modos iba a morir_

Ante este cruel pensamiento del vampiro mayor, se acostó a un lado de Integra, acomodandose como mejor le parecía, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, sus ojos observando el gran ventanal de enfrente dónde las figuras de la noche, las sombras se asomaban indecentes.

No sentía la calidez que de seguro el cuerpo de Integra emanaba, y eso le hizo sentir indigno y despreciado de alguno manera.

Tanto tiempo y no podía tenerla.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas vampiro?

—Nada...

Respondió juguetón, sin inmutarse al ser descubierto por una somnolienta Integra.

—¿Hoy no hay balazos?

La mujer en la cama se volteó quedando de espaldas al colchón. La gruesa voz del vampiro burlandose... No tenía ganas de discutir.

Los años pesaban y ese idiota que siempre la despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada, cualquier día. Pero se alegraba y tanto que ya no le importaba permitirle acostarse a su lado, no como las primeras veces que comenzó a 'visitarla' sus visitas donde parecía admirarla como una obsesión, siempre sin decir nada, sin tocarla y cuando se atrevio a hacerlo su cuerpo agujereado quedó.

Le hacía sentirse deseada, querida por él aún cuando ya era una anciana, una vieja arrugada, a él parecía no importale, se atrevía a decir que al vampiro gustaba más de su cuerpo envejecido.

—¡Maldito vampiro, largate de aquí!

Le gritoneó una sonrojada Integra, al escuchar la burlona risa del vampiro dentro de su mente, cachandola en sus más íntimos pensamientos.

A su lado el vampiro se acomodó, estando de lado viendola, su mano llendo a parar al rostro ruborizado de Integra. Sus enguantados dedos rozandola, nunca tocandola completamente, como si quemara, como si raspara su contacto.

Ella estaba inmóvil aún colorada, sabiendo apreciar las perfectas facciones de ese monstruo al escaso medio metro de distancia.

Alucard tenía un encanto tan sutil que la hacía sentirse atraía y repelida a él. Entonces la aparente calma del vampiro explotó al precipitarse sobre ella, como si la estuviese acechado todo este tiempo.

Un grito ahogado que murió en los labios del vampiro al reclamar su boca. Los largos colmillos del nosferatu golpearon contra los dientes de Integra quién también manoteaba queriendoselo quitar de encima.

Y su sonrojo aumentó aún más al sentir la fría lengua de Alucard acariciar sus labios para después buscar su lengua.

El desgraciado era un salvaje, si no hubiese sido tan brusco Integra pudo haber correspondido y seguido su retorcido juego. Las manos de alucard sujetaron las de Integra y sólo así pudo mostrar su delicadeza, siendo lento. Integra forcejeó todavía logrando liberarse de ese agarre no tan fuerte que impuso el nosferatu; viendo a sus ojos sonrió cuando el rey no vivo se apartó y eso no le gustó a Alucard.

Momentos después yacía sobre el suelo, sangrante, Integra sentada en la cama guardando de nuevo su fiel revólver bajo su almohada.

—¿Pe-pero qué le pasa Ama, es que acaso no lo deseaba? -Preguntó contrariado-

—¡Eres un cínico y un animal! Así no se trata a una mujer...

Alucard se arrodilló haciendo una reverencia a su Ama y Señora, sus heridas se cerraban con la espesa sangre de su cuerpo.—Nunca fui bueno con las mujeres mi Ama, pero puedo aprender si me enseña

—Humpf ya déjame dormir -Ignoró su tono sancarrón-

Y se echó las cobijas otra vez, acostandose.

—Entonces es un sí... Me iré... Aunque si usted quisiera yo podría quedarme y...

—¡No!

Gruñó enmarañada entre las sábanas, ocultando sus mejillas rojas de aquél mugroso vampiro.

—¡Kyaaa!

El lastimero quejido de la chica policía resonó en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Integra y Alucard sonrió travieso al lograr su cometido. La voz de Bernadotte preguntandole si estaba bien le aseguraron que sus brazos de sangre habían hecho tropezar y caer a esa entrometida de Seras Victoria. De seguro se había alarmado al escuchar disparos, corriendo como aquella vez e irrumpiendo en la habitación de la condesa. Esta vez no deseaba que Seras presenciara el rechazo de Integra, bastante tenía con las primeras veces que lo había hecho.

—Eres un mañoso Alucard, deja en paz a Seras, de todos modos vendrá -Le regañó Integra-

—No si lo evito

Y de nueva cuenta Seras volvía a lloriquear, atrapada en una inmensa bola de sangre creada a distancia por su maestro. Y soltó una risotada al escuchar al capitán Bernadotte:

—¡Mignotte! ¿Porqué te sonrojas, qué es lo que te pasa?... ¡Ese cabron me las va a pagar!

Amenazó fúrico al ser conciente de que los brazos de sangre dentro de la bola formaban manos que toqueteaban a su _mujer._ El capitán podría temerle a Alucard sin embargo nadie se metía con su Seras, y quién lo hacía pagaba caro su osadía.

—¡Alucard!

—...

—¡Ya basta! -Integra volvió a hablar al escuchar los sollozos de Seras, entre su voz aguada pudo entender: _mi maestro me manoseó... Yo... Yo ¡wuuaaa! También él...-_

¿También él? Se preguntó Integra... Debía hablar y reprender al capitán Bernadotte por su perversión hacia la muchacha. Ella que es tan inocente y éstos sucios lacayos queriendo corromperla ¡Malditos sean!

—La dejaré ir sólo si tu Integra me dejas quedarme aquí...-Palpó inocentemente la cama-

—Esta bien pero sólo...

—Todos las noches, Integra, no me dejaste terminar- sonrió perverso y liberó a la chica policía, ordenandole mentalmente que se retirara. El capitán Bernadotte la convenció de irse, queriendo hacer que se olvidara de las sucias manos de Alucard sobre su pecador e inocente cuerpo-

—¿Pero qué? Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya vampiro, sólo lo he hecho por Seras

—Ama...

El vampiro se acercó peligrosamente a la cama, Integra se había parado e ido a esculcar en uno de los armarios donde guardaba celosamente sus habanos cubanos. Hacía tiempo que no se fumaba ni uno solo, hoy era la ocasión. Ese asqueroso vampiro creyendola vulnerable sólo porque regresó y notó lo alegre que estaba... Era un aprovechado.

—Yo puedo darte algo más placentero de lo que un habano puede darte... Integra

Llamó su nombre con su gruesa y varonil voz, seduciendola. El nosferatu permaneció de pie mientras su señora volvía a la cama ignorando su comentario.

—Deja de tutearme, igualado

Fue lo único que dijo, volviendo a ella su característico tono frío y seco, el chupasangre río por ello.

—Ahh me trae recuerdos, Qué nostálgico

Integra lo miró de medio lado apreciando sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones relajadas, sus rasgos armoniosos en una tenue sonrisa. Su alborotado cabello negro enmarcaba su piel pálida del rostro; el condenado era jodidadamente guapo, sensual y peligroso...

Mejor se echó en la cama otra vez para evitar seguir pensando en ese cínico vampiro. Una risilla burlona hizo eco en aquella habitación e Integra gruñó descubierta a la par que un gran cuerpo se subía a la cama junto a ella. Ésta vez Alucard se acomodó de manera delicada y lenta entre las sábanas, sin pegarse al cuerpo de Integra que estaba dándole la espalda.

El rey no vivo se deshizo de sus ropas sin que integra se diera cuenta, sus ojos con un brillo astuto y casi malicioso observaban otra vez el cuerpo de Integra.

Tenía que actuar rápido o si no Integra moriría y él se quedaría vagando por siempre en aquel aburrido e inmenso mundo. No quería que Integra muriese, quería tenerla siempre a su lado así ella fuese joven o anciana.

Se debatía fuertemente en convertirla contra su voluntad siguiendo su naturaleza egoista o dejarla morir.

Ahora era cuando podría hacerlo, luego sería demaciado tarde.

Si Integra moría, no sabría lo que sería de él. No había regresado después de tanto para luego presenciar la muerte de su Ama.

Si ella moría su existencia propia acabaría, incluso cuando encontrara a sus parientes lejanos él no querría servir a humanos sin personalidad, humanos mediocres que no merecían el honor de su lealtad ¡No! Se rehusaba a obedecer. No estaba enamorado de Integra. Era sólo que sentía algo inexplicable que sólo ella podía complementar. No era un humano y por lo tanto esas estupideces quedaban fuera de rango, estaba seguro. Sabía que si Integra perecía de forma natural él volvería a estar encerrado, dormido, pero escuchando todo, sabiendo absolutamente todo; en esa ansiosa espera por volver sobre sus pies demoniacos, sabiendo que nunca descansaría, que no volvería a reencontrarse con ella, que nunca más podría estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

Lo sabía, esa era la vida del humano, aquél viaje que él se reusó a aceptar a manos de sus verdugos, ella lo haría sin contemplaciónes, porque podría amarlo a él, siendo como era pero amaba más su humanidad, su libertad humana al final de su vida y él, Alucard, el rey no vivo, el príncipe de valaquia, el conde rumano también amaba esa ferocidad que ella poseía al aferrarse a su vida natural, de estar orgullosa de ser un humano, un tonto y débil humano a sus ojos pero que ella hacía parecer -y lo era- exelsamente grande, dichosa y llena de tenacidad y furia en su blando y pequeño ser; tenía esa voluntad y decisión de acero la misma que lo cautivó hace años, junto a ese carácter inquebrantable. Ella era única.

La había observado durante años, había descubierto con fascinación que Integra era auténtica e integral como su nombre, esa mujercita le sacudiría su mundo de incontables maneras. Pero ahora ya estaba próxima a su muerte, su mecha pronto se extinguiría y él no sabría qué hacer.

—Alucard...

Escuchó el llamado aborchonado de Integra al girarse a él. Sonrió abiertamente y sus brazos abría para arroparla en ellos. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido orgulloso de su Ama pero no prestó atención al sentir su cuerpo pegado junto al suyo, frío, sin poder perderse entre la calidez de Integra; siempre iba a ser así. Si la mordía ella perdería la calidez de la que se había aferrado al volver, de saber que ella emanaba esa exquisita virtud, su vida...

Cerró sus ojos, cansados de seguir viendo su imposibilidad. Su ridiculez al no querer perderla tal cual la había conocido, viva, siendo una humana.

La respiración tranquila de Integra como si no le importara estar dormida junto a un demonio, cobijada por aquel impúdico y perverso vampiro que tenía al lado, tanta confianza depositaba en él que Alucard podría arrebatarle su vida en un santiamén pero al parecer Integra estaba tan segura de que eso no pasaría, dejandolo estar en tan comprometedor como íntimo e inocente momento. El nosferatu sonrió irónico de medio lado al ver sus ventajas, de hecho siempre había sabido que las tenía, pero nunca había hecho algo en contra de Integra.

Esa inutil lealtad que profesaba a la Hellsing, la aborrecía y repudiaba pero que a la vez no podía evitar.

Podría hacer retorcer a su Ama, apropiandose de su cuerpo y alma, tenerla por toda la eternidad. ¡Hacerla sufrir, Que gimiera pidiendo clemencia! Estrujar y guardar su alma en su interior, su segunda alma que poseería. Y después sería libre, acecharía a aquellos humanos de la mesa redonda, los antiguos miembros que quedaban. Después iría a por la reina, se comería a todos y cada uno de aquellos inútiles y cobardes ingleses. Y si era preciso destruiría a Seras si ésta se opusiera. Esa gatita asustadiza lloriquearía como siempre había sabido hacerlo. Volvería a construir su interminable reino de agonía, de hedor a podredumbre, sangre e injusticia. De tempestad y tinieblas donde los Iscariote y otros ilusos tratarían de vencerlo.

Nunca podrían.

Tan ineptos y presuntuosos que nunca acabarían con él.

Regresaría a sus orígenes, allá, donde había nacido, donde había muerto y donde había renacido muerto.

Volvería a aterrorizar al mundo con su sádicos y violentos modos de comer. Escucharía los lamentos agónicos de la gente; sus sollozos nunca reconfortados, los alaridos de ira e impotencia: la exquisita y boluble musica de la agonía humana... Todo hecho por él. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en nacer o encontrar a aquél feroz guerrero que pondría una pausa a su existencia. Dándoles una paz a sus compatriotas, que lo vencería de nuevo un humano.

Y olería a un profundo y asqueroso hedor a porquería.

El mundo era tan inmenso que podría escoger en qué continente y por cuanto tiempo se establecería y construiría su imperio. Siempre matando a todos, a los suyos, a todos... Porque nunca obtendría la satisfacción verdadera. Aún cuando liberara el alma de Integra y pudiese verla, no sería ella misma pero estaría por siempre junto a él. Era lo que contaba.

Una nueva sensación despertó y recorrió por todo su cuerpo, le electrizaba haciendo que apretara a Integra más a él. Un cosquilleo, como un hormigueo incontrolable y excitante, soltó el aire extasiado. Sí eso haría. Arrebataría el alma de Integra. Era lo justo, no tendría remordimientos, y tampoco es como si los tuviese ahora. La tendría por toda la eternidad junto a él, aunque ella se retorciera de dolor y lo maldijese, aunque lo despreciara por haberlo hecho, por arrebatarle su libertad, aunque ella no estuviese de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo él podía hacerlo, era un ser despreciable, ese acto egoista no debería ser raro en él.

Era el peor demonio que pudiera existir por pensar atentar en contra de su amo o quizá sólo era que estaba triste, desconsolado. Un demonio triste... ¿Un demonio triste? Claro, estaba triste y enojado, se sentía solo y desdichado pero más que nada muy triste...

Súbitamente sintió a quemar sobre su piel, repelido por Integra. Ahora sentía su calor

¡Y cómo quemaba!

Como una fuerza sobrenatural que él no podía controlar. Sus manos ardieron, el dorso de ellas, como si hubieran golpeado con un hierro caliente en ellas. Todo el peso de su humanidad perdida. Su pecho se abrió mostrando su ojo demoníaco, doloroso como nunca antes y eso que antes nunca había dolido.

 _¿¡Pero que rayos!?_

Se retorció en la cama, liberando sus espesas sombras alrededor de él buscando alivio. Un gruñido convertido en alarido que resonó potente por toda la mansión y que extrañamente no despertó a Integra o a Seras Victoria.

¿Quién demonios podía hacer eso?

Se remolineó tanto que acabó cayendo al suelo, donde seguía retorciendose en convulsiones. Su sangre comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo sin poderla retener. Su ojo demoníaco de un rojo tan intenso, parecía llorar.

En el dorso de sus manos, quemante el sello de Hellsing aún cuando no portaba sus guantes, el maldito sello parecía salir debajo de su piel, como un parásito.

 _¡Aarghh!_

La casa Hellsing se estremecido de nuevo, mas nadie parecía enterarse. Cayó de narices cuando intentó ponerse en pie, sus maliciosos ojos observando la madera de la cama donde yacía Integra dormida. Su cuerpo vampírico sufrió un terrible vértigo y en medio de su martirio se dio cuenta finalmente que...

Su sed de sangre nunca se iría, nunca moriría, estaría siempre con él aunque estuviese encerrado treinta años, aunque se deshiciera de sus almas, permanecería, siendo una parte esencial de su ser demoníaco. Así era él.

No le disgustaba, pero no se conformaba con tan poco. !No se conformaría!

El nosferatu sonrió amargamente. Podría convertirla en contra de su voluntad mas sin embargo nunca estaría satisfecho. Era lo que él deseaba, su deseo era tan egoista que podría darle ese placer de no dejarla ir nunca, Integra no lo deseaba. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing nunca desearía tal cosa.

Un hueco en su cuerpo se abrió por dentro, desgarrandolo mordaz, ese dolor era como una punzada de aguja, tan quieto pero al segundo tan insistente y duradero.

 _Ella nunca será tuya_

Le pareció oír lejanamente, como aquella vez que escuchó al maldito doctor Abraham van Hellsing. Nunca sería suya, _ja! Ya lo sabía, estúpido viejo._ Alucard nunca olvidaría su pasado.

Ahí, tendido en el piso, soportando el dolor de sus memorias, entendería que seguiría siendo el mismo egoista de siempre, que nunca volvería a sus orígenes humanos.

Condenado a la soledad sedienta, monótona y putrefacta. Integra no querría estar con él, no lo acompañaría eternamente. Lloró. Su ojo demoníaco derramó la sangre guardada celosamente, que lo mantenía cuando su cuerpo estaba al límite. El suicidio no era una opción para él, no, era una opción. Al ver su propio cuerpo, falto de calidez, pálido, seco, incapacitado para morir... sólo podía desear una cosa: que Integra compartiera su dolor.

Por eso se levantó y arrejuntó todo su sangre que parecía huir de él, soportó las mil agujas, su propio infierno que se manifestaba hambriento y deseoso por acoger otra alma con la cual compartir el infortunio, esa alma era la de Integra. La tomaría y la guardaría por siempre en su interior, nunca le permitiría la libertad que Seras tiene. Seras es inofensiva para él, pero Integra no. Sería un pajarillo en su jaula de oro. Y cuando quisiera tomaría su cuerpo para sodomizarla, la violaría, la quebraría tan violentamente y la haría temblar de pánico que incluso él mismo se asustaría al ver su crueldad vuelta contra ella. El mismísimo diablo lloraría.

Su lado cruel y apático le fulguraba ese insano deseo.

Un alarido más y escuchó la risita burlona de shorrodinger. Y lo odió. Odió al Mayor, odió a todos sus lacayos, odió al fracasado de Walter, a la tonta de Seras Victoria y a la propia Integra y todos sus ascendientes ¿Porqué nunca podría morir en paz? ¿Porqué nunca podría estar con ella? ¿¡Porqué después de tantos años no podía dejar su egoísmo!?

Quería compartir su inmortalidad con ella, pero no podría. Tan solo era eso, quería un poco más de tiempo, más años a la vida de la humana para así no verse obligado a...

 _Humpf vampiro tonto, es obvio que puedes, tan sólo es cuestión de voluntad, una firme y férrea voluntad como la de ella..._

La voz de aquél púber llenandole la cabeza con su irritante tono burlón, burlón pero al fin y al cabo trataba de ayudarlo.

Gruñó decidido y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Integra...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seras Victoria despertó con una jaqueca muy inusual para ella y su cuerpo vampirico. Abrió su féretro y salió estirandose como lo haría cualquier humano común y corriente, bostezó. También sentía sus ojos hinchados y la boca seca.

Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y lo que vio en el espejo la asustó mucho más que cuando se dio cuenta que Bernadotte salía casi por voluntad propia y la observaba duchandose, el francés pervertido. Soltó un gritito y sus manos llevó a su rostro. Estaba totalmente demacrada, mucho mas pálida de lo que era normalmente y sus ojos lucian opacos y enfermos. Sus labios tan resecos que le parecía que si los movía se le desmonorarían como un masapan.

Unas cuantas lágrimas de sangre que ya ni parecía sangre, rodaron por sus mejillas. Respiró hondo, muy hondo y gritó:—¡MASTEERRR!

—Qué escandalosa Victoria

Escuchó después de un momento la voz irritada de su maestro e hipeó con fuerza, parecía un cachorro llorando, con los grandes ojos aguados apretados y las orejas caídas, su boca formando una "v" invertida. Su puchero adorable no logró crear ningún remordimiento en su cruel maestro.

—¿Porqué no me despertó antes? sabe que no me gusta que tome de mi sangre si no me entero

Ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, Alucard como su maestro la inducía a un coma artificial o sueño profundo para que no se estuviera quejando y así poder chuparsela bien. Siempre que lo hacía era sin el consentimiento de la vampiresa, que al día siguiente se ponía peor que un adolescente con acné vulgar.

Las veces que lo había hecho era para según él recomponerse de aquél largo viaje y para recordar la sangre de la gatita asustada.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto

Su maestro se materializó en la brillante habitación, la tonta de Seras tenía la fea costumbre de adornar y pegar a las paredes cosas de humanos, como pósters, pegatinas de conejo o gato y esas cosas que brillaban inclusive en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué soy chica policía?

—Ahmm mi maestro

Musitó sin ganas.

—Claro, también soy un ser despreciable y tengo urgencias como sabrás

La chica policía retrocedió al verlo avanzar amenazante hacia ella.

—No me he recuperado maestro

Chilló en un gritó ahogado la rubia. Entonces como si se partiera en dos el cuerpo de Victoria, una sombra se desprendido de ella, formando un sombrero y el cuerpo de un masculino. Alucard pareció sorprendido y sonrió desquiciado. Tal vez el capitán quisiera pelear un rato.

—Eh vampiro, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Francés...

Alucard y Seras vieron con sorpresa que Bernadotte se podía materializar casi por completo, siempre con un vector del brazo de Seras pegado a él. Se veía muy enojado.

—Maldito vampiro, deja a mi mignotte en paz

—oh... ¿La vas a defender? Hahahaha

La estruendosa caracajada de Alucard resonó en aquél calabozo. Y no vio cuando el capitán se abalanzó sobre él dándole un buen puñetazo en toda la jeta de vampiro. Alucard no salía de su sorpresa, ese cabrón sí que pegaba fuerte, un hilillo de sangre corrió de su nariz como una cascada. Esperó otro golpe pero ya no hubo más. Sólo escuchó la horrorizada voz de Victoria que había vuelto a Bernadotte a su interior, temiendo que Alucard lo masacrara o lo sacara de su interior, volviendo a estar incompleta y sola. La gatita asustadiza pidió clemencia por su novio y ella al despiadado de su maestro. Él no parecía enojado, se miraba desconcertado.

—Gomenasai Alucard-sama

Sonrió abiertamente, ya lo entendía. Si Bernadotte podía seguir viviendo en Seras, Integra también podría. El capitán Bernadotte conservaba su personalidad, para Alucard ese soldado no había cambiado. No parecía agobiado. Creía que Bernadotte estaba muy a gusto con su nueva vida, y lo estaba. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiese muerto, y no dudaba que quería mucho a Seras. Tanto que ya no temía a su ser.

Y mientras escuchaba a Victoria disculparse entendió que él no tenía la nobleza y bondad de Victoria y nunca las tendría jamás. Por consiguiente su corrompida alma no podría albergar a una pura y fría como lo era la de Integra sin mancharla de paso.

—Ya basta Seras -Su voz sonó molesta y dolida-

La chica dejó de disculparse y ya no vio a su maestro pues se había esfumado rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En planta baja de la restaurada mansión Hellsing, seguían la mesita y la silla del rey no muerto. Unos metros más allá su ataúd negro en donde se leía la inscripción de Hermes. Estaba completamente oscuro, la única luz era la de la puerta entreabierta.

Se sentó en su trono con expresión cansada, alargó su mano a la mesa pero no encontró su botella de sangre ni su copa. Pensó en Walter, lo extrañaba, sin él la casa estaba hecha una porquería. Llena de polvo y comenzaba a tener plagas como las ratitas que lo visitaban a veces. Eran una familia entera, la más pequeña se creía la líder, intentando llevar a las demás por donde ella. Entretenían a Alucard.

Se acomodó en su asiento, llevando sus manos a reposar en su abdomen, entrecruzadas, sus piernas extendidas y recostado en el respaldo, en una posición no muy buena para la columna vertebral.

En el lúgubre silencio de su recámara, parecía perderse en todos sus recuerdos.

Había dejado a Integra en paz aquella noche y ya no había vuelto a buscar meterse en su cama. Demaciado perturbado como para seguir en la misma habitación que ella, y sin caer en ese vacio de porquería que lo llevaba a pensar en su destino cuando ella estuviese a punto de morir.

En uno de sus recorridos por la reconstruida y lúgubre y vieja Inglaterra, de noche o madrugada por supuesto, pensaba en la finalidad de los humanos y en la vida tan vacía que tenían. No tan vacía como la de él. No podía sentir más desprecio que nunca por ellos. _Tan inútiles y estúpidos._

Hizo una mueca de asco al recordar. _Malditos_. Lo que anhelaba su podrida alma era el poder descansar en paz, la soledad infinita era avasalladora, ni siquiera un demonio como él podía soportarlo. Pero había aprendido a aguantar de cierto modo, no sentir aquél vacío de su cuerpo humano. Y cuando entendía que siempre había estado solo y sin necesidad de tener a alguien, había en su largo tiempo de vampiro hecho vampiresas a unas cuantas mujeres y después volvía a sentir que estaba mejor solo, nunca se prolongaba su soleadad, siempre un humano alrededor de él. Ya fuera enemigo o no.

Su estruendosa carcajada demencial hizo tronar el múdico silencio en sus lúgubres aposentos. Era un estúpido. Se dejaba llevar por cuestiones aquejantes para humanos ¿Cuando aprendería? Un aberrante ser como él, perdido en razonamientos de esa índole: Si convertía a Integra en contra de su voluntad o no. Preocupandose porque no volvería a ella. Porque él no podría alcanzarla en aquél viaje; Porque no era apego lo que sentía por ella ¿o lo era?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se entornaron en algún punto fijo, como si escrutaran la realidad de su pensamiento: Lo aceptaba, se sentía profundamente solo. Le dolía de forma tan irreal el no poder dejar a Integra morir que buscaba las formas de mantenerla con vida, humana o no. Se sentía tan triste y solo que su duro y frío corazón muerto parecía desgarrarse con una pereza quemante, que volvía a la vida sólo para retorcerse de dolor por ella; ese honorable honor hecho sólo por y para ella.

Creía era un egoista, pero lo cierto era que se sentía perdido como nunca antes. La única mujer que había amado y que nunca había tenido se iba a ir como un papalote, huyendo de él, y de su inmortalidad.

Pero qué desdichada era su pobre y maltratada alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quince años después

Le miraba. Sus ojos parecían un escáner sobre su rostro pétreo. Esos ojos que nunca más volverían a pestañear. Aún no se degradaba su cuerpo orgánico y el vampiro podía decir que nunca antes la había visto tan perfecta, tan... Tan llena de una falsa vida. Casi hasta le parecía que ella iba a... Que solo estaba... Jugando

No podía creer que luciera tan...

—Hermosa

Aún después de que él... Je pero qué mujer tan más orgullosa y obstinada.

Su agria voz se diluyó junto al espeso silencio de la noche y una mueca de asco y satisfacción se abría paso por sus afiladas facciones. Talvez una mueca de rabia también, sólo él sabía lo que sentía al contemplar a su doncella durmiente en ese momento de aflicción, y si es que él pudiese llegar a sentir algo así.

Retrocedio inconciente, como si le asustara que ella lo pillase viendola, cosa que hacía descaradamente el vampiro sin embargo él sabía que ya nunca más volvería a experimentar esa súbita adrenalina al saberse descubierto, ya no más.

Y se sentía cansado pero que muy cansado tanto o más después de que todo su jolgorio demoníaco pasase sobre él buscando un alivio masoquista.

Porque ya no estaba, ella se había ido. Y no sabía qué era eso que sentía. Tan extraño pero ala vez tan familiar. Esa extraña fatiga se le atonjaba suculenta, como para ya nunca más volver abrir sus demoniacos ojos hacía ese ingrato mundo a esa inmaculada vida indiferente.

Para ya nunca más sentirse desdichado, infeliz, amargado. Con ese horrible tormento que nunca llegaría a disfrutar como el demonio que era y que precisamente por eso empezaba aborrecer todo, absolutamente todo.

Incluso a ella.

Ahora se encontraba solo sin ella, era de madrugada y la luz del día se asomaba poco a poco. Era como aquella vez que veía el horizonte esperando su muerte, en aquél en el que él habría de morir siempre. Ese amanecer donde él se esfumaría pues ya no le quedaba más por hacer. Se marchitaba lentamente, se secaba de tristeza ¿No es así vampiro?

Sus ojos se crisparon ante su maldita esquizofrenia y volvió su mente en blanco mientras su rostro se tensaba de una cólera fría y silenciosa por su misma hipocresía que ahora veía claramente. Eso es lo que era, no lo sentía, era un demonio, los demonios no sienten, no deben sentir afecto ni nada parecido porque si no... ¿Qué clase de demonio es? ¿O quién rayos quiere parecer, sintiendo aflicción por su maldita ama? De nueva cuenta ¿A quién quiere engañar con esas falsas emociones, esas estúpidas oleadas de sentimiento por esa inútil humana, que ahora que ya no vivía se convertiría en algo que ni siquiera sus compatriotas querrían usar o tener.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca realmente fea, seca, sin ganas de sonreír. Era la imagen del hombre quebrado como un grueso tronco de madera que nunca renacería, del atormentado que siempre guardaría y repetiría con un placer masoquista las desdichas y malos ratos vividos, del pusilánime que no sabe afrentar ni vivir.

Pero qué trapo de demonio era.

Y qué bajo había caído, encaprichado con un _cadáver, un inútil y apestoso cadáver._ Le reprochaba su cínica conciencia de vampiro.

Una huesuda mano fue a parar a su propio rostro, como si tuviera vida propia y le hubiese asustado el contacto con sí mismo. Tentó su rostro humano, su perfecto rostro... No podía si no sentir más que repugnancia por sí mismo, por lo que era. Porque siendo un gran vampiro, el rey no vivo, no pudo otorgarle una vida como la de ella. No lo había querido. Esa era la verdad.

Súbitamente sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo, y cosa extraña el vampiro sintió una extraña calidez. Su mano descansó a su costado como su gemela. Quedandose de pie, desganado, en su rostro unos terribles hoyos oscuros enmarcaban sus ojos. Hasta parecía que el nosferatu hubiese envejecido mortalmente. Movió ligeramente su cuerpo sólo para ver detrás de sí una mata de pelos rubios.

—Chica policía

La gatita lloriqueaba en su espalda, soltando hipeos casi como si se ahogara.

—¿Por qué lo haces, chica policía? Tú al igual que yo -Los ojos del vampiro se achicaron, haciendo una pausa-. No sientes, no debes sent...

—Pero lo hago, maestro. Yo, sé que usted está...

—No Víctoria, no estoy triste, sólo estoy cansado -La calidez fría que emanaba la vampiresa de alguna forma lo estaba atontando, haciéndolo sentir con sueño casi reconfortante para su cuerpo apático-. No seas tonta, no puedo más que sentir alegría por su muerte hehe

La vampiresa se aferró aún más a su cuerpo, y apretó sus ojos fuertemente. Ella sabía que no era como él decía, no lo era. Pero esa áspera risilla como si fuera un enfermo mental que acaba de hacer una travesura le erizaba la piel, le daban escalofríos.

—Maestro ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? No podemos...

—¿Qué? -Interrogó cuando la chica calló abruptamente-

—Me gustaría seguir sirviendo a los humanos -Su tono era miedoso y molestó sobremanera al rey vampiro, miedoso por lo que pudiera pensar su maestro-. La organización Hellsing debe continuar, Integra-sama me lo dijo que...

—Pero que linda eres Seras, Ellos te ven como un monstruo que no respetan ni siquiera por que salvas sus asquerosos traseros; ¿crees que tendrás tu libertad como la que tenías con Integra? Para ellos no eres más que la mierda que los salva

—Pero, la señorita Integra, todo lo que ella cuido ya nadie lo cuidara como ella

—¿Quieres ser su sucesora, gatita? -La chica se abochornó por sus palabras, por supuesto que no... Pero ella lo haría con tal de salvar a las vidas humanas. Alucard sonrió con ganas-. Jee te olvidas de mí, ¿Acaso yo quiero seguir sirviendo a esas alimañas?

Víctoria no le veía, pero podía sentir el fuego de sus ojos quemar, sentía el cuerpo de él temblar de rabia aunque su voz siguiera con ese tono burlón.

—... Usted, honraría a la señorita Integra siguiendo sus ordenes aún después de su muerte... Sería su última obra de amor por ella, sé que está triste...

—¡Cierra la boca, torpe chica policía ¿Olvidas quién soy yo?!

Y bruscamente se dio la vuelta, tirando a la pobre chica sobre sus posaderas por la fuerza y brusquedad de su movimiento. Viendolo desde abajo, Seras Victoria se estremeció violentamente como la primera vez que lo vio en aquél bosque, en aquella operación policial en la que perdió todo lo que la unía al mundo humano. La primera vez que vio esa impúdica sonrisa y esos ojos tan hambrientos que le recordaban la más oscura de las perversiones y ahora todo volvia a ser como aquella vez. Pero en esta ocasión el nosferatu no tenía intenciones de salvar su vida, no tenía esa noble intención y ella lo sabía.

Torpemente retrocedió arrastrandose, queriendo alejarse de él. Ella en verdad creía que su maestro estaba llorando la pérdida de su adorada ama. Y que en verdad la amaba tanto como para hacer su última voluntad. Que estaba realmente mal, que se sentía desconsolado. Ella pensó que podía reconfortar a su padre.

Alucard soltó una sonora carcajada, una risotada agria al verla huir de él.

Esa Seras siempre tan ingenua, tan segura estaba de que él podía doblegarse ante esas porquerías humanas, que continuaría protegiendo sus vacías existencias... Sólo por Integra.

Pero que chica tan más idiota, siempre creyendo que él, el nosferatu mayor podría tener... Que podría compadecerse de sí mismo y lo que más le hacia gracia, que podía sentir empatía por alguien más. Era tan gracioso.

Victoria era tan noble que creía que un monstruo como él podría sentir lástima. Y que podía llegar a tener esos nobles pensamientos, ¿Su obra de amor? Pero qué estupidez.

—Escucha Victoria - la chica respingó temblando, viendo como se acercaba a ella con aire sereno pero aún con esa sonrisa enferma-. Somos demonios, monstruos y me gusta serlo y tú... Eres... Al final te convertiras en aquello que niegas ser. ¿Sabes...? fuimos humanos, de los malos o al menos yo lo fui, pero todos - se acercó a ella de manera casi lasciva, casi con esos ojos lujuriosos de vampiro pero siempre con ese detalle frío y malvado-. Todos nos pudrimos por dentro, tarde o temprano, viejo o joven, rico o pobre. Víctoria, siempre nos corromperemos y acabaremos siendo esto.

El vampiro mayor alzó su rostro con orgullo pues era lo que le quedaba por hacer.

—No llores gatita, Integra está bailando...

—Maestro -Seras se sentó sobre sus talones viendolo admirada, no sabía a qué se refería con eso último-. ¿Bailando?

Alucard la miró de reojo con una pizca de desprecio, desprecio por su pura y franca inocencia. Victoria siempre le recordaba el lado humano que engullió hace tanto tiempo y que nunca volvió a encontrarlo, que había huido de él.

—Ella baila, Seras... Integra baila _pudriendose hasta volver a renacer..._ Hasta nacer, ella está feliz porque ya ha hecho lo que siempre quiso...

La chica rubia observaba con una especie de afecto y fé al vampiro mayor por sus palabras. Le parecía muy bonito que alguien como él pudiese decir y manifestar palabras de aliento. Y de nueva cuenta Víctoria creyó conocer al nosferatu.

—Lo que siempre quiso fue -Seras trató de pensar-. Estar a su lado Alucard-sama

Y lo dijo con un entusiasmo infantil y enfermizo que provocó nauseas en el rey de Valaquia.

—¡Por supuesto que no, mocosa!

—Ahg... Ella es... Eso quiso... Ehgg ella estuvo... Muy triste en su ausencia...

—¡No sabes nada! -Gruñó y apretaba con su fuerza demoníaca el delgado cuello de la vampiresa, si Víctoria fuese humana ya estaría inevitablemente muerta-. Ella no se dejó engañar

Musitó con voz dolida el hombre de ropas de cuero y cabello negruzco y largo. Sus huesudas y pálidas manos se cerraban como una pinza a presión sobre el cuello de Víctoria, y ésta no hacia nada por defenderse; estaba totalmente aterrada mucho más que cuando volvian a ella aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban y la sacaban fuera de sí. Era horripilante ese lado de su maestro, le veía borroso. Era tan grotesco...

Alucard preparó su mano para atravezar el pecho de la vampiresa y así arrebatarle la vida que él le dio. Tenía todo el derecho a reclamarla y Víctoria era conciente de ello.

—Ella no fue una niñita estúpida esperando a su fiel caballero - entrecerró sus ojos disfrutando de la manera más cruel las facciones contraidas de dolor y los quejidos de la rubia al perforarla sin contemplación-. Hahaha tú te encontraras con ella, deja enviarte a ella y le dirás que su maldito perro está desesperado

La voz de Alucard era irreconocible, todo alrededor de ellos era negro y rojo, espeso, como si Alucard quisiera engullir a la vampiresa causandole de paso, mucho mucho sufrimiento. Ahora el vampiro mayor no tiene restricción alguna.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado tan excitante frenesí? Era la gloria. Lanzó un alarido de júbilo como nunca antes lo había hecho; se empezaba a sentir renovado, se sentía... Ya sentía algo. Y de nuevo esa desequilibrada risa, Seras ya no escuchaba, pero lograba captar un calor insoportable, desesperante, sólo deseaba que acabara de una vez, que su maestro volviera en sí. Fue engañada otra vez. Alucard nunca volvería en sí porque ese era su yo más puro, su ser demoníaco tragaba todo a su alrededor. Quería convertir todo en agonía, su perdida alma añoraba el no estar sola nunca más. Quería hacer sufrir como antes, sin restricciones.

Pero tan sólo era una gatita asustada la que estaba bajo sus garras, esa que se desangraba rápidamente, un ser inocente. Seras Víctoria era para el nosferatu... Era parte de él. Su humanidad encontrada.

Sus hermosos ojos siempre compasivos, lo miraban con decepción ahora en su último aliento. Alucard sólo deseaba estar...

Apretó los dientes cuando atravezó por completo el cuerpo de Víctoria.

Ya estaba hecho.

El jadeo del vampiro, el único sonido en esa desesperante quietud.

 _Sí que lo has hecho, vampiro tonto, ahora te has quedado verdaderamente solo..._

Alucard escuchó un suspiro triste en su interior, se había olvidado de Shrodinger y su conocimiento de la vida.

.. _. Esperaba llevarme bien con ella, me caía bien, no era una amargada como tú. No sé cómo has podido matarla, podría haberse convertido en tu compañera y amante, así soportarías tu vida un poco._

Alucard tiró el cuerpo de Seras Víctoria como si fuera un trapo al suelo.

 _Pobrecilla._

 _¿Qué Miauw~ harás ahora?_

 _¡Hey! ¡Habla ya! Sé que me oyes_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Tú en verdad eres un monstruo hehe ya veo por qué el Mayor estaba tan obsesionado contigo..._

 _¡Alucard eres increíble! Wuujoo_

El pequeñajo había lanzado un grito extasiado. El conde podía sentir cómo bailaba frenéticamente ese defectuoso experimento en su interior, cómo bailaba hasta retorcerse y hacerlo asquear por su estúpida alegría.

 _¡Tú lo has hecho querido, las has matado a las dos!_

La voz era tan eufórica y llena de locura que amenazó con volver _loco_ al vampiro, lo que decía la voz sólo era la cubierta de lo que le esperaba al demonio con alguien como Shrodinger en su interior por el resto de su eternidad. Sin nadie más.

—¿Qué?, No... Vete de aquí... ¡LARGOOO!

 _Jijijiji no lo haré. Escogiste tu egoísmo y crueldad ahora ya no te queda nada ¡NADA!_

—¡Maldita seaaaahgh!

Su voz fue desgarrada por la irritante risa del niño gato, ¿Cómo podía ese insignificante ser irritarlo tanto? ¿Sería por lo que decía ó en verdad él lo había hecho?

Entonces vio el cuerpo sin vida de Seras Víctoria yacer sobre el piso. Los ojos del nosferatu se quedaron fijos en ella, primero conmocionados y después eran los ojos del indolente.

Toda la excitación previa se había ido tan rápido había llegado, en este momento no encontraba camino alguno para explotar siendo su frialdad la dominante en su interior. Había sentido un gran dolor, como del padre que pierde un hijo mas sin embargo no había sido suficiente para doblegarlo. Era tan abominable, despiadado y ruin...

Como un vampiro, lo que era.

Alucard podía ver en su interior el jolgorio que armaba ese ser ponsoñoso, realmente estaba alegre. El Mayor pudo haber herido a Integra, pero Alucard había terminado el trabajo, asesinando a su propia Ama. Y Shrodinger siempre sirvió de espía, y aunque no pudiese decirle al Mayor la victoria obtenida, sabía que el gato se sentía orgulloso y tremendamente feliz tanto como el propio Mayor lo estaría. Alucard le observaba lejánamente, ya ni siquiera podía diferenciar en lo que quería hacer. Hacerlo sufrir o simplemente darle muerte. Al final él mismo acabó haciendo lo que el mayor quería hacer o que pretendío hacer: asesinar a las mujeres de Hellsing.

Nunca tuvo la menor idea de que se iba a sentir de esa manera. Era como si quisiera desaparecer, quería irse ¿Pero a dónde? Se preguntaba su conciencia. No sabía. Sólo quería dejar de flotar y de pensar en cómo no sentirse así. Se sentía indiferente, como un muerto.

Ah claro, es que en verdad estaba muerto.

Escuchaba al niño gato reírse y burlarse de él, escucharle decir lo idiota que era; se ahogaba de lo feliz que era, momentos después ya no volvió a escuchar nada más por el resto de su eternidad.

Eso, antes de lanzar el último alarido de agonía, rabia e impotencia junto a los quejidos del propio Shrodinger al sufrir, para ya no más despertar.

Así había acabado por fin su existencia.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Si les soy sincera muchas circunstancias que me sucedieron durante el desarrollo de este fic, me ayudaron bastante para continuar. Este fic es como creo que pudo hacer sucedido sin el melodrama ni el colorido romance, todo horror como es la serie.

Al final Integra escogió su humanidad que la lujuria y juventud del vampiro x) claro que se amaban pero vamos yo creo que Integra moriría orgullosa de ser una humana y Alucard la amaría aún más por eso, por seguir siendo una humana. Y aún si no se amaban, yo creo que habría un gran respeto entre ambos al acabar sus vidas.

Y lo siento por Víctoria, no tenía planeado acabar con ella de esa forma pero fue como salió y me gusto como fue.

Quejas por haber asesinado a la gatita playboy favorita de todos o sugerencias para próximos fics, todo es bien recibido.

Saludos,

 **Rinna Reffsi**


End file.
